


Metamorphosis

by Islenthatur



Series: Darkness and Dragonfly Wings [7]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bog is a Prince, F/M, Fairy!Bog, Marianne and Bog are close to the same age, Should never really take things from Sugar Plum, Tags to be added, Will continue this at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islenthatur/pseuds/Islenthatur
Summary: He wished to be change and be changed he had become. No longer did he see his father's features like he wished, nor did he see his mother's that he wanted… no… there before him in the looking glass he saw pale skin, soft oak coloured hair and butterfly wings…





	

**Title: Metamorphosis**  
Pairing: Bog/Marianne  
Summary: He wished to be change and be changed he had become. No longer did he see his father's features like he wished, nor did he see his mother's that he wanted… no… there before him in the looking glass he saw pale skin, soft oak coloured hair and butterfly wings…

**Author Note: So I got this idea from Wolves and Sheep, just the potion aspect anyway… the bunny was persistent and then Davistb23 on tumblr pointed out the Shrek aspect… (completely forgot about that tbh)…**

* * *

 

**Third POV**

The Hemlock Prince or commonly known as Bog stared at the Fae before him, his fingers twisting in nervousness before him as his shoulders and wings flexed. He had heard many things about the Fae before him and if he wasn't so desperate…

_Too hideous to love…_

"You want to be changed?" Sugar Plum asked, her brows rising in surprise as she took in the nervous looking Goblin Prince.

Nodding Bog cast his eyes down, his shoulders hunching. "Aye, ah wish tae change… ahm tae hideous tae love 'n' if ah look handsome enough Carca will love me again. I've heard whispers o' ye, mah Ma 'n' Da hae come tae ye 'afore. I was hoping you'd help me tae."

Plum eyed the Prince before nodding, oh she had helped the Hemlock King and Queen before Bog was born, they needed a fertility potion and that is what she gave them. She could see that Bog took more after his father in looks than his mother, even if he looked gangly right at this moment but she could _see_ what he was to become.

With a hum she floated to her potions cabinet and began to search for the Transformation Spell, humming as she did so.

"Luck Potion… Bravery Potion… Frog Potion, why is that in here?" She asked before tossing it over her shoulder.

Bog twitched as the glass shattered, the dark green glowing ooze seeping into the wooden floor with a hiss.

Seeing the bright pink glow, Plum paused in thought. Bog's path split into two, one that was caused by so much suffering but ended in happiness, another… _I wonder…_ she grasped the potion and pulled it out for the Hemlock Prince to see. "Are you sure you don't want a Love Potion?"

"Nae, it would not be real." He replied after a pause, his head shaking.

"Well alright then! Ah, here it is Transformation Potion…" She explained pulling out the glowing pale blue bottle, blinking when the prince snatched it from her hand with a thanks.

"…MAKE SURE YOU READ… the instructions…" She trailed off as his form disappeared deeper into the forest. "This is not going to end well…"

**BxM**

Bog clutched the glass vial closer to his carapace as he flew towards the boarder where he was supposed to be, even though he was the prince of the Dark Forest he still had to monitor the boarder for trespassers and make sure the Fairies are returned to their side of the boarder.

A scream tore through the darkened forest; cutting Bog through to the core as it was unexpected… it was also the most terrified scream he has ever heard in his life. His wings beat furiously as he weaved in and out of the trees, around the briars and towards the boarder.

Goblins circled around a fairy, laughing and snapping their jowls. He knew they wouldn't eat the fairy, his grandfather placing the ban on it decades ago, before his father was even born but this still didn't make it right.

With a snarl he dropped down from the sky, the vial hidden carefully in his closed fist. "What do ye think yer doin?"

The herd of goblins stopped at the sound of his outraged question, their eyes snapping to his frame instantly. The fairy quivered in the middle of them, their pink wings curled tightly around them but Bog could see that the fairy was young, probably a couple of years younger than he.

"Well?" He asked again harshly, pinning a glare on the biggest one there. He had only met three of the seven. "And tell me why yer not at your posts? Only three should be here not seven."

"Uh well…" One stammered black beady eyes wide in terror.

A beaked goblin shuffled. "We was jus havin' a bit of fun."

Bog watched as the others quickly shushed him, sending his anger spiking from a dying ember to a torrent of flame in a blink of an eye. "A bit of fun? _A Bit of fun?_ Yer _job_ is tae protect our boarders and _throw_ all intruders back in tae the fields, not taunt them like this! It just proves tae _them_ we are the savages they claim us tae be."

The group looked down as the Princes words hit them, he was indeed right. They were supposed to make sure all fairies were thrown back into the fields after a slight scare, never had they cornered one and taunted it as such…

"Now go, I'll deal with this. Don't think ah'll be keepin it from mah father and mother! _GO!"_ He ordered, hissing out a harsh breath as he watched them scurry in fear before sagging.

Bog guessed this was one upside about looking the way he does; he could be just as threatening as his father. With another sigh he turned his attention back to the fairy and moved to crouch before her.

"Yer alright now," He whispered softly. "Ah'm not gonna let them hurt ye. My name's Bog."

The fairy sniffled and peeked over her knees, taking Bog by surprise. The fairy was indeed young; probably eight to his seventeen with the softest blue eyes he had ever seen compared to his crystal blue and tufts of golden hair. He gave the small child a closed lipped smile to hide his fangs.

"It's okay, what are you doing out so late? Yer mother and father must be worried." He asked, watching as the young child's wings began to flutter, tears welling in the child's eyes once more. "No, no… it's okay… don't cry."

"I snuck out… I wanted Sunny and I fell." She sniffled letting her wings drop to reveal scratched knees and shin. "Mari going to be so mad."

Bog quickly tucked cast a look around the forest around him for things he could use to help clean the blood and grim from her skin, slightly bewildered that the young fairy hadn't screamed in terror at his appearance. He cast the young child a look as he realised that he would have to leave her for a few moments to gather some water.

"Okay, I need tae go get water, can ye stay here? The pond is just behind those trees, I'll be back as quickly as I can okay?" He asked watching as the fairy child nodded her head and curled back up protectively in her wings while he stood.

There was a still pond just several meters away, just out of view that would help.

Giving the fairy girl one last look he pushed off the ground and made his way to the pond. Thankfully he had explored every inch of his home as a child, sneaking off just as the girl had done to do so, so he knew where every rock and every pool of water was.

The second he set down next to the waterside Bog realised that he didn't have anything to carry the water back; it'd take too long to make one. With a deep sigh he unfurled his hand and cast a look at the potion and uncorking it… did he really wish to do this?

_Pour it or drink it?_

It was a hard decision…

_Why would I ever love something as hideous as you…_

It was Carca's sneering voice, the burning of her dark eyes as she turned her nose up at him as she walked away that decided it for him. With a deep breath he raised the vial to his lips and swallowed it, his nose scrunching in disgust at the bitter taste.

He waited for a beat before frowning down at his clawed hands, nothing happened.

A beat or two more found him kneeling in the dirt and filling the now clean vial full of water before making his way back to the fairy child, crushing disappointment welling within him and making him feel heavy.

He was doomed to look this way forever… that blasted Sugar Plum gave him a fake potion!

"You came back!" A voice squealed before Bog found himself with an armful of fairy child.

_She can move fast…_

"That ah did, here sit down and ah'll fix ye up and ye can fly home." He explained while carefully dethatching the little briar from his carapace with a little difficulty, she had a strong grip.

"I can't fly yet, I just got my wings!" The little one explained as he placed her on the ground, fluttering her wings as fast as she could, only managing to get an inch off the ground before flopping back down.

Bog cursed silently as he knelt before the child and began to clean her wounds, letting the water wash away the grime the best it could. He'd have to return her to her home, thankfully it was night and fairies were not known to have sentries out and about.

"Okay ye wee fairy, this will ha'e tae dae 'til ah can get ye home." He explained before lifting the child in his arms carefully, wincing as she squealed.

"I'm Princess Dawn not wee fairy!" She explained happily as she clutched at his shoulders.

Bog paused and cast a look down at the fairy, panic flaring in his chest. "Princess Dawn?"

Dawn nodded and smiled obviously up at the goblin. "Uhuh… ooo you can meet Sunny and Mari! Mari wants to meet goblins, she says all sorts of stuff but Daddy says goblins are mean... but you helped me!"

This was… bad… and yet good at the same time that the wee princess in his arms wasn't terrified of him but it was bad at the same time because if he got caught with her he'd be in trouble, a war could be started. He didn't have the same views as his people about Fairies and he knew that his Mam was the same as she grew up in a village close to the Primrose Boarder. His Da didn't have any ill feelings towards them besides the fact he thought that the wrong Monarch died, but he didn't go out of his way to change the treaties or correct the views of his people and theirs either.

As he reached the edge of the forest Bog stopped and cast a look out over the open field, scanning the ground and sky for any sign of lookout or trouble before slowly fluttering into Light Fields. He could see the Castle in the distance as well as an Elf Village and he made sure to fly far enough away from that before pain began to burn and flare across his carapace.

Dawn squeaked as they dropped several feet, her wide blue eyes locking onto the pain filled ones of her saviour. "You're glowing!"

Bog cast a look down at his visible appendages and gaped, he was glowing a soft blue. "What… AHHH!"

Fire seemed to burn under his very skin and chitin, searing away everything in its wake even though he couldn't see it. His body dropped from the sky, his wings beating to slow the decent the best he could as he cried out. He could hear Dawn screaming, calling his name as darkness began to seep into his vision.

They landed hard on the ground, his last surge of energy was to make sure Dawn was cocooned in his arms safely and taking the brunt of the impact… he couldn't let the wee child get any more hurt than she already was, he had grown to care for the crazy wee unafraid bubbly child.

 _Da's gonna kill me…_ was his last thought as oblivion took him.

* * *

 

**Author Note: Okay, I don't know when I can continue this but I just wanted to put it out there and see how it goes.**


End file.
